Trapped In School
by AusllyGirl123
Summary: This isn't the typical love story. When the good girl falls for the bad boy. Ally is the good girl... at first. That is, until Austin Moon moves to Miami. Ally is instantly drawn to the piercing and ink covered guy, dying to know about how he ended up like that. But something stops her. She gets trapped in school. And things are NOT looking good. (Please read and review!)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N~ HEY, YALL! As you can see, I'm making another A&A Fanfic! Don't worrie, I'll still update ASU... Sometime... Hopefully... o3o. This is like yeah... New. And called Trapped in School. And Supernatural. And Humor. And Auslly crap. =3 Well Auslly isn't crap. It's amazeballs. I also didn't bother making a summery chapter for this. =) ANYWAYYYYY Here is chapter 1~**

**My Awesome Disclaimer Part 1~**

**Teegan(My sister)~ Shylee(Me), you need to do the disclaimer.**

**Me~ Nooo!**

**Lexi(My friend)~ Just do it, Shylee. It's your fanfic.**

**Brayden(My brother)~ Shylee. Just. Do. It.**

**Me~ -Shakes head- Why don't you have that random mouse over there do it?**

**That Random Mouse~ Hkjdfbg dfh dfh dfdghcx bjk dg qhfe nhmr.**

**Aree(My other bro)~ JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Everyone but me~ DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**That Random Mouse~ DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**Ross Lynch~ DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**Laura Marano~ DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**Vanessa Marano~ DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**Raini Rodriguez~ DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**Calum Worthy~ DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**R5~ DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**Stormie & Mark Lynch~ DO IT! DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!**

**Me~ FINE! I don't own...**

**~~TO BE CONTINUED~~**

* * *

**_Trapped In School_**

**_Bad Boy meets Tom Boy_**

**_Ally's POV_**

_ BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-_

"SHHHH!" I said to my alarm clock, slapping it... literally.

I heard my dad, Lester Dawson, call from downstairs, "Ally, get ready for school!"

I instantly smiled at the thought of another day of school. "Ok!" I yelled back, jumping out of bed.

Today was the last day of school until winter break, which lasted for two weeks.

Quickly, I took a short shower, brushing my hair, and got dressed in blue jeans, a red and black t-shirt, my worn out black and white converse, and a black jacket.

I walked down stairs and picked up an apple before sitting down on the table. "Sup, dad." I said, biting into the apple.

He looked up from his newspaper and said, "Ally, how many times do I have to tell you not to sit on the table?"

He cracked a small smile as I jumped from the table. "Sorry. I'm just SO exited for today! I'll get so much homework!" I exclaimed in delight.

My dad rolled his eyes playfully and said, "Nerd."

I chuckled and threw the rest of my apple in the garbage. "Ok well I'm gonna go. Don't wanna be late." Grabbing my skateboard, I walked towards the door.

"Bye, honey!" Dad called from the kitchen.

"Bye, Dad!" I yelled back, closing the front door and walking down the driveway.

Now, you're probably all wondering, 'what is Ally Dawson doing wearing boy-ish clothes and riding a skate-board?' Well let me lighten you up.

I am Allyson Marie Dawson, I have had a skateboard since I was five, I always had a passion for boy type of things, and I guess you could say I'm a Tom Boy. Cause I am. 100%.

Now, this isn't an ordanary place. It has ghosts. Well, that's what everyone else says. I don't believe them. I mean, who would believe that dead people come back alive as a spirit and haunt one place? Well, not me. But everyone else seems to think different.

**_Someone's POV_**

If only you knew, Ally.

_**Ally's**_** POV**

Once I arrived at school, I jumped off my skateboard, picked it up, and walked through the school gates.

Man was it cold here in Marino High**(1). **What? They make it like, 30 digrees in the school in winter. Their stupid. I know.

I slipped on my black jacket and walked into the school, heading straight for my locker.

Once I got to my locker, I spun the combination and opened the locker. I placed my books in the locker, along with my skateboard, then slammed the locker shut.

"Now what..." I said to myself, sitting down in front of the locker under mine.

I decided to take out a book and began reading.

I heard someone clear their throat in front of me and suddenly it was shady.

Looking up, I saw someone with shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes. He also had a nose piercing, lip piercing, a few ear rings, and a tattoo of a skull on his neck. He was wearing a black shirt with a skull at the bottom left, worn and ripped jeans, and he had a leather jacket in his hands.

He also had a whole arm tattoo that went under his shirt and ended who knows where. **(In my profile. The skull tattoo is also in my profile. Well, the link.)**

I blinked and said, "Uh... Yeah?"

I saw him roll his eyes and say, "My locker is right there." He was also glaring at me as he spoke.

"Oh. S-sorry." I stuttered, slightly surprised by his appearance.

I stood up and closed my book, moved out of the way, and went to pick up my bag that was on the floor.

Before I could reach the bag, the guy grabbed it and threw it over his shoulder, making my papers fall out of it.

"Really?" I said, annoyed.

He turned around and looked at me, that glare still on his face. "What?" He said, kicking the locker with his heal, popping it open,

_Ok then... _I thought. Rolling my eyes, I began to pick up the papers and my songbook. I quickly shoved them into my bag and waited for the ink-covered guy to get out of the way.

Once he threw in his keys for his car... I think, and his bag, he kicked the locker shut and began walking over to the entrance to the roof.

I quickly placed my bag in my locker, slammed the door, and turned to see the guy's combat boot covered foot disappear onto the roof.

"Wait, what's your name?" I called after him, running over to the ladder in the corner of the room.

I heard the foot steps stop and that sexy voice- Uh... I mean his voice. Yeah... His voice say, "Austin. Austin Moon."

Then the footsteps continued, then got softer and softer, until they got to quiet for me to hear.

"Well ok then." I said to myself, opening my locker again, getting my bag, and walking off to class just as the bell rang.

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

It had been half an hour since I got on the roof. And to my surprise, there was a really nice spot I could go to when I skip class. Yeah, that's normal for me.

That girl was so strange... I mean, who gets so lost in a book they don't even realize a dude sanding in front of them? Well I guess that kind of girl.

I heard the bell go off, signaling the start of homeroom. "Might as well get going." I said to myself, walking over to the not-so-hidden ladder.

As I kicked my locker open... again, I grabbed my schedule and phone, before walking off to homeroom which was... room B4, Mrs. Soriano.

After going into wrong rooms and asking different teachers where B4 was, I finally reached the room and gripped the door handle before twisting it and pushing the door open.

What's wired, it didn't open.

I continued to push the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Why won't this stupid door open!" I hissed to myself as I pushed it again.

Noticing a small metal slip on the wall, it read, 'Pull'. "Oh..." I said allowed, pulling-and opening-the door.

Instantly, all eyes were on me. _Of course. Judge me all you want. _I thought.

The teacher noticed me and looked up at me.

She smiled, slightly nervous, and stood up, walking up to me. "You must be Austin."

"Yep." I said dryly, easily seeing over the short teachers head. People were still staring at me, some of them whispering to the other.

"Well why don't you introduce yourself?" She asked, smiling again.

I looked down at her and said, "No thanks." Before walking to the back of the room and sitting in one of the blue plastic chairs.

I saw the teacher sigh slightly before saying, "Ok, Homeroom, this is our new student, Austin Moon." She gestured over to me and everyone stared at me again.

I lifted my head from my phone and glared at all the students before saying, "What are you looking at?" Everyone instantly went back to their friends, obviously scared of me.

Smirking, I threw my legs on top of the desk and looked back down to my phone, continuing to play Angry Birds.**(2)**

Even though I was staring at my phone, I felt someone looking at me.

Looking up, I saw that girl from earlier staring at me from two desks away. Once she saw me, she blushed and continue writing in some leather book.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at my phone, only to see a folded piece of paper on my desk.

The teacher was busy at her desk, so she didn't notice.

I opened the paper and read the note,

_Do you hate life? Or are you just some sick freak?_

"As*hole." I muttered under my breath, looking up to see some brown haired guy chuckling.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Right back at you." Before throwing it who-knows-where.

* * *

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! _**(Lol long beep.)**

As quickly as I could, I stood up and sped out of the classroom.

The bell had just rang for lunch and there was already a rumor about me, that I escaped from prison and covered myself in ink and piercings. It's so stupid!

Anyway, I keep catching that ombre haired girl staring at me. It's like she's stalking me. I have her in 7 out of 8 of my classes. Well I think.

When I entered the lunch room, the lunch room grows quieter. Not completely quiet, but a lot quieter.

I decided to ignore all the stared, accept for one.

That.

Girl.

Why does she keep looking at me? It's getting annoying. And creepy.

I quickly got my lunch and sat at a table with nobody sitting there.

Once I was about to take a bite out of the spaghetti, I felt someone set their tray down and sit next to me.

I looked at the person and glared at her, looking back down at my food. "Hi, Austin." She said.

I could feel her staring holes into the back of my head. "Hi, GirlIDon'tKnowTheNameTo." I muttered, suddenly losing my appetite.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Allyson Dawson. But just call me Ally. I hate when people use my full name. It's so annoying. I don't know why my parents named me Allyson instead of Ally. They started calling me Ally but when their angry or something, they call me Allyson. But they rarely get angry at me. I should ask them that. Should I? Eh maybe I will. Anyway this lunch food is not that bad. Oh look a bird!" She pointed out the window to see a bird fly by. Then she continued, "Anyway what's your name? Wait nevermind I know that. So what class-"

I cut her ramble off by saying, "You like to talk, don't you?"

Ally rolled her eyes and said, "Pfft. Of course not. I don't ever talk. I mean I don't really like to talk. So I never do. Oh! And by the way- Yep I guess I do talk a lot."

I looked blankly at the confusing girl in front of me before looking back at my spaghetti. "I think I'll go now." I pick up my tray and begin walking towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

I already knew Ally was following me. I stopped and turned around, "What do you want?" I snapped, glaring at her.

She shrugged. "I dunno."

"Whatever." I muttered, and continued to walk.

Once I got to the ladder that lead to the roof, I began carrying my tray up there.

_Ha! She's to scared to come on the roof. _I thought once I got on the roof.

When I sat down on the rough terrain of the school roof, I saw Ally haul herself up onto the roof.

_Huh. I stand corrected. _Once she was sat on the roof, she just looked down at her nails awkwardly.

Without thinking, I blurted, "Who do you always stare at me in class?"

She looked up, her cheeks covered in a bright pink. "Uh... Um... I... Don't?" Quickly looking back down, Ally started picking at the nail polish on her nails.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Looking down at my food, I realized I wasn't going to eat it. So I just decided to throw it off the roof.

Apparently, Ally saw what I did and just rolled his eyes while muttering, "Boys."

I saw her arms get covered in goose bumps and she visibly shivered.

Then I felt a rush of ice cold air rush past me, causing me to shiver as well.

Looking at me, Ally asked, "You felt that to, didn't you?"

I nodded, very confused.

Then I said what I normally do, "Whatever."

* * *

_**Someone's POV**_

Oh Austin and Ally. You better get used to it. There's plenty more where that came from...

* * *

**(1) I don't own Marino High**

**(2) I don't own Angry Birds.**

**A/N~ So how do you guys like my new fanfic? I hope you liked it! I should be posting chapter 5 of All Switched Up soon. I finally got an idea from my sister. =3 Ok well please please please review! I LOVE hearing from people! **

**My Awesome Disclaimer part 1 (Continued)~**

**Everyone else~ -Leans in closer to hear the disclaimer-**

**Me~ Austin and Ally or anything else you recognize.**

**That Random Mouse~ Hjdbfkgjdbfgdfjkgbs fgjdh dsgg,ty dfhkjrgdgnj fjb! -Smiles-**

**Everyone else~ WHOOOOO!**

**Maia Mitchell~ =3**

**Me~ NO. -kills Maia Mitchell-**

**Okie bye.**


	2. Trapped

**A/N~ Hey, guys! Sorry it took me forever to update. I've been trying to find something to write for my other story, All Switched Up. But I have writers block so I'm typing this. ;3 Ok well read on! :D BUT FIRST... My cousin had her baby o the 9th! They were waiting to find out the gender, and it's a girl! I AM SOOO HAPPEH. They named her Piper.**

_**My Awesome Disclaimer Part 2~**_

**-We (My sister, bros, R5, Laura Marano, and That Random Mouse) are all chillin on bean bags-**

**Aree(My youngest bro)~ I'M BOARDDDD**

**Brayden(My other bro who's younger then me but older then Aree)~ Then do the disclaimer for Shylee. She has two fanfictions to write that we just trash.**

**Aree~ Well, yeah, cause they suck.**

**Katie(My BFF since I was liek 3 months old)~ NO. THEY ARE AWESOME.**

**Teegan(My older sister~ I agree with Katie. But, MAKE AUSTIN NOT HAVE PIERCINGS!**

**Me~ No! I already told you a bagillion times, Teegan. I'm. Not. Having. Austin. Have. No. Piercings.**

**Ross~ Austin has piercings?! That's sexy... - Le whispers-**

**Rocky~ Dude! Are you implying that you WANT a piercing.**

**Ratliff, Riker, and Rydel~ Nooooo...**

**Ross~ Eww. No.**

**That Random Mouse~ Njhdfj ghg erwasbvgj Hjgn!**

**Laura~ I... YOU'RE ONE OF THEM. -Points to Ross and backs up against the wall-**

**Ross~ O_O**

**Me~ He's one of what? R5? We all know that.**

**Laura~ -Shrugs- I dunno. He's just one of... Them.**

**-My dad walks in-**

**Me~ DAD DO THE DISCLAIMER FOR MEEEE...**

**My dad~ I-I...**

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

* * *

_**Previously, on Trapped In School,**_

Looking down at my food, I realized I wasn't going to eat it. So I just decided to throw it off the roof.

Apparently, Ally saw what I did and just rolled her eyes while muttering, "Boys."

I saw her arms get covered in goose bumps and she visibly shivered.

Then I felt a rush of ice cold air rush past me, causing me to shiver as well.

Looking at me, Ally asked, "You felt that to, didn't you?"

I nodded, very confused.

Then I said what I normally do, "Whatever."

_**Someone's POV**_

_Oh Austin and Ally. You better get used to it. There's plenty more where that came from..._

* * *

_**Trapped**_

Austin had, as he said it, gotten board of me, and went back into the school.

Meanwhile, I was wondering why I was wearing nail polish. "Oh yeah..." I remembered.

My mom had forced me to get a manicure **(Is that what their called? I get them mixed up. And I've only gotten a manicure (Or peticure?) once when I was nine so...) **the day before. It sucked like crap.

"Why won't she accept that I'm not some stupid girly girl?" I thought allowed in annoyance.

She is always pressuring me to be the perfect girl. As in, wear dresses all the time.

And paint my nails all the time.

And cake my face with makeup.

And everything else girly. It's so annoying!

Suddenly the bell rang, snapping me out of my thoughts and causing me to jump a little.

As quickly as I could, I crawled down the stairs so that nobody saw me breaking the school rules, only to come face to face with Austin.

He was about one inch from my face. "Uh... A-Austin," I stuttered, backing up against the hammered in ladder. "I-I thought you left."

His expression was blank, showing no emotion what-so-ever. "I did," He deadpanned, not seeming to mind our close proximity.

"I was coming to tell you that sixth period was about to start." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Dude," I started, pushing him slightly away, "I would of known that. I'm not deaf."

I began walking to my sixth period, advanced math, with Austin trailing behind me.

I stopped and slowly turned around to see his cold glare... well... glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, an annoyed expression on my face. "Why are you following me?"

Rolling his eyes, Austin said, "I'm going to my class. Duh."

_Great. _I thought, "You have advanced math?" I asked him, continuing to walk down the cold hallway.

"No!" He said, his words dripping with sarcasm. "Why am I even wasting my time talking to you?" He muttered, speeding up to room P4 with Mrs. Kendricks**(1)**.

_Rude much? _I thought as I followed him. _He thinks that'll stop me from talking to him. _

_**Austin's POV**_

_Why won't that Ally person just leave me alone? _I thought as I continued my walk to P4.

_... Run..._

_What the heck was that? _I thought, stopping in my tracks. _What was that whispering noise? _

"Why are you- what was that," I heard Ally say from behind me, "did you hear a whispering noise to?"

I almost nodded, but just rolled my eyes and continued walking until I got to P4.

* * *

"SHE IS SO LOUD AND TALKS SO SLOWLY LIKE THIS." Ally spoke from behind me, sounding out every letter in every word and speaking loudly.

I walked down the small ramp with my bag on one shoulder and my schedule in the other.

"Dude, can you please stop following me?" I asked, annoyed.

Ally rolled her eyes and said, "I would, but I need to go to my next class, and prior to the school map, which I already memorized, I need to go the way you're going in order to find that classroom, which is advanced music."

_Great. I have ANOTHER class with her._

"I heard that!" She said, offended.

_Huh. I must of thought out loud. Oops. _I thought, shoving my schedule in my jean pocket, along with my hands.

I felt a hand punch my bicep and I twisted my neck to see Ally glaring at me. "Yes. You did say that out loud."

I smirked slightly as I watched her walk further away from me, and closer to the advanced music room, C1, with Mrs. Harris**(2)**.

"I heard there are ghosts haunting this place." I heard a voice say from behind me.

"Hey, I bet that Austin kid is one of them." Another person said.**  
**

I turned my head to see two girls giggling and painting at me, while also making faces of disgust, like I was some type of flu.

You know, I can't help but sometimes believe that ghost stuff. The creepy whispers in my ears, the rushes of freezing cold wind, and the feeling of a dark presence close by.

I suddenly felt a movement in my bag.

Taking the bag from my shoulder, I peered inside to see a folded piece of black paper.

I lifted it out and opened it up to see a note that read,

_You need to leave._

_Are you going to?_

_Going to school, is where you went._

_To your class._

_Be careful with this note. Read it wisely. _

_Trapped._

_In school, you learn._

_School means learning. _

_With your teachers in the classes._

_Ally. Is that her name?_ **(3)**

_ Remember that word, **first. First, **Austin. **First.**_

Then it ended. _First? _I thought. _What the hel* does that mean? _

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep! _**(Heh. Another long beep.)**

_Crap._ I thought as I hurriedly ran the rest of the way to Mrs. Harris's room.

As soon as I entered-like always-all eyes were on me.

I quickly took a seat in the back left seat, the opposite seat from Ally, not wanting to tell her about the strange note. Or sit by her.

But before I knew it, Ally was sitting in the empty seat beside me.

I muttered some random thing under my breath before asking, "Why are you here?" With a monotone voice.

Ally, once again, shrugged, spotting the note clenched tightly in my hand.

"What's that?" She asked, taking the piece of paper from my grasp and opening it.

Quickly, I ripped it back from her and shoved it in my back pocket. "Nothing that concerns you," I stated rudely.

_Does she take stuff from people like that all the time? _I thought as I eyes the brunette girl.

"Would you just leave me alone?" I asked impatiently, giving her a small shove.

Ally, not seeming to be phased by the shove, simply shook her head with a, "Nope."

"Mr. Moon, Mrs. Dawson, shut your traps!" Mrs. Harris yelled from the front of the classroom, "Pay attention!"

We immediately shut up at the sound of her loud voice.

* * *

The class went by normally, accept for one part of the class, when I was having trouble breathing and if felt like hands were wrapped around my neck.

I also heard a very quiet whisper that said the word, _first._

Then there was a very high pitched and long beep sounding from the built in speakers.

I quickly made my way out of the classroom, hearing-but not listening to-every rude remark my fellow peers uttered. Or yelled over to me.

It sucked.

Like crap.

And I mean wet, mushy crap that came out of some old, fat, ugly dog.

Ok, that was uncalled for.

Very.

Ok why don't I stop talking now? Sound good? Ok.

Once I exited the classroom, I glanced up at the sky to see it was littered with dark clouds and cawing crows flying quickly away from the school, almost as if something back was about to happen.

Then it clicked.

_First... _I thought, ripping the note out of my pocked and scanning the _first._

Once I finished reading it, I looked up, seeing the clouds swirling and hearing thunder crashing.

_I need to tell Ally!_

As fast as I could, I ran over to Ally and grabbed onto her wrist.

"Ally," I exclaimed, out of breath, "You need to get out of here. Right. Now."

Ally cocked her head to the side, a confused expression written on her face, "And why is that?"

"Here," I handed her the note I had found, and told her what to read.

Once she finished reading it, she dropped it from her hands and stared forward, muttering a single word,

"Sh*t."

Then, she started laughing.

My blood started to boil as I watched her laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked, clenching my hands into fists.

"You thought I would fall for that stupid trick. Wow, Austin." She said, still laughing slightly.

I shook my head in anger and ran my hand through my blond locks. "Ally, I'm not joking! I didn't make this up! I just found this in my bag while I was walking to Mrs. Harris' room!"

"Suuuure." She replied sarcasticly.

Then it happened.

I saw a figure floating in the sky, a dark mist with a tint of green and purple, shaped as a cat/dragon/human.

It flew past me and Ally, instantly making me shiver from the cold.

"D-Do you see that?" I stuttered, watching as the strange mist came closer.

Ally nodded her head in fear as the clouds above us began to get darker.

I scanned the terrain to see there wasn't a sign of one person in sight.

I was alone.

Well, with Ally, of course.

The dark mist crashed into us, going straight through our bodies, making me dizzy and collapse to the ground.

_**Ally's POV**_

I saw Austin collapse on the ground by me when the ghostly shape crashed through us.

Let's just say, I believe ghost are real now.

And that's the last thing I thought before the mist crashed into me again, and everything went black.

* * *

**(1) She's a real teacher in my school. ;3**

**(2) She is also a real teacher in my school. ;3 My music teacher.**

**(3) I got this note idea from TheNargles394**

**A/N~ Sorry for the really late update! AND THE CLIFFY! I've been trying to find ideas for All Switched Up, but I still don't have an idea. :( I hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Ok so I want to make Austin a bit more mysterious. What should I have him act like? And what should his back story thingy be? Please PM me or review your ideas! I'm thinking of making them figure out what the ghosty thingy is in chapter four, and some other stuff in chapter three so... Hehehehehehehe...**

_**My Awesome Disclaimer's Part 2 (Continued)~**_

**My dad~ Shyleedoesn'townAustin&Allyoranythingelsebuttheplotline! -Says in one breath, falling and gripping his chest-**

**Everyone, including That Random Mouse~ NOOOO!**

**Me~ Dad, ish ok.**

**Some Random Firecat~ Back off. I... Vill fix him. -Slaps my dad-**

**My dad~ -Wakes up- I LOVE YOU, FIRECAT!**

**That Random Mouse~ -Eye twitches when looking at Firecat-**

**Some Random Firecat~ Watermouse...**

**That Random Mouse~ Firecat...**

**Ross~ He spoke...**

**Some Random Firecat~ So... We meet again...**

**That Random Mouse~ Yes...**

**Some Random Cat and That Random Mouse~ -Jumps at each other and clashes-**

**Boom.**

**Te-He.**

**PEACE!**

**~AusllyGirl123**


	3. Waking Up

**A/N~ Hey, guys! Sorry for leaving you guys at a cliffy. But I updated, now didn't I? I had a tornado warning at school yesterday. It sucked. ANYWAYYY, I have a poll up on my profile, so check it out and please vote! **

**My Awesome**** Disclaimer Part 3~**

**-That Random Mouse and Some Random Firecat clash-**

**Boom.**

**Me~ Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

**Ross~ Come on, R5! LET'S SAVE THAT RANDOM MOUSE!**

**Then Calum Worthy appears!**

**Calum~ CLUM, CALUM, CALUM THE EXPLORER! CALUM!**

**-Some Random Firecat stops eating That Random Mouses ear-**

**Some Random Firecat~ GASP! Calum The Explorer?!**

**Calum~ Come on, Raini!**

**-Raini Rodreguiz runs up to Calum on four legs-**

**Calum~ -pets Raini- RAINI, USE RAIN!**

**-Raini sits there for a minute before spitting all over Some Random Firecat-**

**Laura~ Raini is a Pokémon?!**

**Ross~ Yup.**

**That Random Mouse~ BLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Riker, Ratliff, Rocky, Rydel, and Ryland~ HE TALKED!**

**Some Random Firecat~ -Twerks on That Random Mouse-**

**-That Random Mouse gets X eyes-**

**Everyone~ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Last time, on Trapped in School,**_

Then it happened.

I saw a figure floating in the sky, a dark mist with a tint of green and purple, shaped as a cat/dragon/human.

It flew past me and Ally, instantly making me shiver from the cold.

"D-Do you see that?" I stuttered, watching as the strange mist came closer.

Ally nodded her head in fear as the clouds above us began to get darker.

I scanned the terrain to see there wasn't a sign of one person in sight.

I was alone.

Well, with Ally, of course.

The dark mist crashed into us, going straight through our bodies, making me dizzy and collapse to the ground.

_**Ally's POV**_

I saw Austin collapse on the ground by me when the ghostly shape crashed through us.

Let's just say, I believe ghost are real now.

And that's the last thing I thought before the mist crashed into me again, and everything went black.

* * *

_**Waking up**_

_**Ally's POV**_

"...Aaaaallllllyyyyyy..."

A voice trailed off.

_Am I dreaming? _I thought as I opened my eyes.

"Aaaaaaaallllllyyyyy!" The same masculine voice said. "ALLY!"

"Huh?!" I burst up, finding myself on the floor of the gym. And slamming my forehead on Austin's chin. "Oww!" He said, moving backwards.

"Heh..." I said, rubbing my forebead. "Sorry. What happened? Why am I at the gym? Where is everybody else? Am I dead? Did I fall asleep in class? Well technically I wouldn't be able to fall asleep in gym cause I'm-"

Austin rolled his eyes and pulled me up forcefully by the arm. "Don't you remember?" He said in a bored voice.

I was about to answer when he shoved a piece of paper in my face. "Read the first word." **(A/N~ Never would of guessed _first _was the first word, eh?)**

I simply nodded with an "ok" before reading the note first words.

_**You** need to leave._

_**Are** you going to?_

_**Going** to school, is where you went._

_**To** your class._

_**Be** careful with this note. Read it wisely._

**_Trapped_**

_**In** school, you learn._

_**School** means learning._

_**With** your teachers in the classes._

_**Ally.** Is that her name?_**  
**

_Remember that word, **first. First, **Austin. **First.**_

All the memories came back to me at once. Austin coming to Marino High, me braking a rule, and everything else. The dark mist is what freaked me out the most when I remembered it.

"Huh. Never would of guessed. Well what do we do now?" I asked, giving him back the note.

Austin shrugged and took out his phone. "Hold on. I read something about that mist thing before." He said as he typed something.

I heard the faint noise of that one game that everyone loved dearly.

Flappy Bird.

"Austin!" I scolded, swiping his phone away from him.

Glaring at me, Austin took his phone back from me and sighed. "Fine, fine," He typed something then showed his phone to me, "Read this."

I took his phone and started reading,

_The Theory of Shayam,_

_The Theory of Shayam has been around since 9,000 B.C.E. There have been people saying they have seen this misty form. Shayam has been said to be a dark mist, darker then black, with green and purple tinted in, making it look like it had a face._

_Scientist haven't proven this theory, as they probably won't, but investigators are still out searching for the so called 'Ghost of Miami'. Scroll down for more information._

I quickly scrolled down to see a list full of information about Shayam.

_Shayam-_

_Has been spotted for over 5,000 years_

_Is described as a dark mist with a tint of green and purple, though others describe it as a human with a cat tail and dragon wings, with fangs like a vampire, green skin, and dark purple eyes. Neither has been confirmed yet._

_Is known to injure you if it goes through you._

_Has mostly been spotted in the small town in Miami titled 'Adventura'._**(1)**

That's where Marino High is... I thought, looking back down at the phone.

_If you are near it, people say the sky will darken and it will run straight through you until you faint._

_There is no defeating it if you fight against it._

That's where the article ended.

I handed the phone back to Austin and said, "Wow."

"Yeah." He said, shoving the phone into his back pocket.

I walked past Austin and over to the Gym doors which lead outside. When I tried to push them open, they wouldn't budge.

_"Don't even try to get out." _That voice! I've heard it so many times before.

"Uh... Austin?" I say, turning around to see Austin clutching his chest and grunting painfully.

As quickly as I could, I ran over to him and knelt down beside him. "Austin? Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm... ok?" He rasped, clutching his chest more forcefully.

I gently took his hands from his chest and saw blood seeping through his black shirt. "Austin, what happened!" I asked frantically, running over to the supplies closet which held the first-aid kit.

"I'm fine." He growled, attempting to stand up but falling down the second he tried.

Rolling my eyes, I ran over to him with the slightly heavy box in my hands and knelt down beside him again.

"Take your shirt off." I ordered, opening the kit.

He looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "Uh..."

"Just do it! I can't heal you with your shirt on!" I cut him off.

He nodded and slowly took his shirt off, wincing in pain as he did.

When his shirt was fully off, I couldn't help but bulge my eyes at how toned he was.

His arms were lined with muscles on each side and he had a six pack. He was perfectly tanned, and even had some muscles growing on his muscles which also had muscles growing on that! Naw, I'm just kidding. His full arm tattoo also ended right where his right upper chest ended. To put it straight, let's just say Austin's body was down right sexy. Well, accept for the swelling cut that was dripping blood.

I tore my eyes from his chest and back up to his face to see him wearing a smirk, despite the pain he was probably in.

"Like what you see?" He asked, wiggeling his eyebrows.

I looked at him with a straight face before going back to the first-aid kit.

Opening it up, I took out some spray thingy and shook the bottle. "This is gonna hurt." I warned him.

"Please," He started, laying down on the gym floor. "I can handle-"

I cut him off by spraying the stuff onto his deep cut, making him let out a loud, girly scream. "Not gonna hurt, huh, Mr. I'mToManlyForThis?"

He stopped screaming but his face showed pain. "Whatever." He choked out, his face twisted in pain.

Once I stopped spraying the stuff, I smeared a creamy colored paste that should help a lot with the pain.

The good part about that is, I got to feel his muscles. Hehe.

After the paste was smeared over his cut, I grabbed the spray again and sprayed it, dabbed it off with a towel, and wrapped his chest in a soft type of padding that would help soak up and stop the blood.

Once that was on good enough, I placed everything back into the first-aid kit, ran that back to the supplies closet, and walked back to Austin, dusting my hands off for who knows what.

"Did you secretly go to Medical School or something?" Austin asked me, looking up from his mended cut.

I shook my head and threw him his shirt. "No. My aunt is a nurse. She taught me some things when I was staying with her a few years ago." I told him, helping him up.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Austin slipped his blood-stained shirt on and stood up.

"We should probably check everything out. See if we can find anything suspicious." He said, walking towards the door leading to the rest of the school.

I watched him as he pushed on the door, expecting it to stay shut, but it opened.

"Huh. I thought we were stuck in the gym." I said, walking out the door after him.

He shook his head. "Nope."

We started walking around the quiet and creepy school, expecting anything to jump out and scare us, but nothing happened.

There was nothing but the creepy feeling that surrounded us. And all the closed classrooms. I heard crows cawing somewhere outside, which made it even scarier.

Nothing happened as we walked. Nothing. It's like the ghost itself had abandoned the school.

I peered out the window to see it was getting darker, and the leaves on trees were rustling as wind blew by them.

"Austin, maybe we should find somewhere to sleep until the morning. It's creepy enough knowing you're pretty much being stalked by a ghost." I suggested, looking up at the blond guy in front of me.

"Fine," He agreed, turning around and dragging me with him as he walked, "I know how to get in the library. There are a few couches in there."

I nodded in agreement as we walked, Austin realizing that he was holding onto my wrist and quickly let go.

Once we got to the double doors that lead to the library, Austin stopped and reached up behind a sign that was hammered into the wall, but not all the way.

He pulled his hand out from behind the sign with a key in his hand and stuck it in the key hole, twisted it, and pulled it out.

I quickly ran to my favorite couch in the far left corner of the library. There was another couch right by it.

"Someone's anxious." Austin commented, siting down on the other couch.

I scoffed and slipped my shoes off before laying down on the couch. "Well duh. We did just get trapped in school with some ghost thing haunting us. And I'm tired."

Austin did the same thing, slipping his black converse off before flopping down on the couch and taking his shirt off.

"Uh... You gonna put that on?" I asked, pointing to the shirt in his hand.

He shook his head. "No. Why would I sleep with a bloody shirt on?" Austin asked, throwing the shirt on the ground. "I'll go clean it in the indoor pool tomorrow."

I grunted in agreement before shifting slightly on the couch, trying to get in a comfortable position.

"We need to find some food tomorrow," I said once I was comfortable. "we can't just walk around school starving to death."

I heard Austin shift on the couch he was on to as he tried to get comfortable. "I know." He said, his voice laced with sleepiness. "Imagine how afraid your parents are right now."

I groaned in annoyance. "I know. And my phone is dead, so I can't contact them. What about your parents? How about them?"

He was silent for a few second before he answered in a dark voice, "Don't ask about them."

"Ok..." I said, dragging out the word. "Let's go to sleep now." I said, shifting once more before closing my eyes.

_Hey, song lyrics! _I thought, rethinking what I said.

_And every time I close my eyes, _

_I see my name is shining lights. _**(2)**

"Mk." He replied with sleepiness in his voice.

"Goodnight!" I said cheerily.

Austin just hummed in reply before drifting off into sleep.

_This has been a messed up day. _**(Review if you thought of the song Tonight (I think that's what it's called) when you read this! =3 Ish been a really really messed up week. Blah blah blah blah. ;3)**

I thought with a sigh.

_Why didn't Austin want me to ask about his parents? Maybe their dead... or something._

_But whatever. It's not my business._

With that final thought, I felt my eyelids become heavy and I was soon fast asleep, not looking forward to the following day.

* * *

**(1) That's a real town in Miami that I don't own**

**(2) I don't own Billionair by Bruno Mars**

**A/N~ Hi again! Sorry about not updating quicker. And leaving you guys at a cliffy. ;3 Well, this chapter is longer and stuff. Oh! Also, mind reading chapter 10 in All Switched Up? It's a really important A/N!**

**Ok, I dunno what to say anymore. =)**

**My Awesome Disclaimer Part 3 (Continued)**

**-Aree slaps Some Random Firecat-**

**Some Random Firecat~ WAIT! I will stop if you do the disclaimer for Shylee!**

**Aree~ GASP! You wouldn't dare...**

**Some Random Firecat~ Oh really? -starts twerking again-**

**Aree~ FINE! SHYLEE DOESN'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT SHE DIDN'T INVENT!**

**Some Random Firecat~ Okie. =) -Stops twerking and flies out of the window farting raindows-**

**That Random Mouse~ THANKZIEZ!**

**Everyone else~ YO WELCOMEZIEZ!**

**The End.**

**P.S. You think we can get to 20 reviews? ;3 Das all I'm asking. We're at 12 right now. I think.**

**PEACE!**

**~AusllyGirl123**


	4. I Saw It

**A/N~ Hai! Sorry about not updating for a LONG time... again... don't worry, I don't have writers block, my life has just been busy with my aunt having bone cancer and stuff... my aunt died, so... :'( Ok well enough with the sad stuff. This is kind of a filler chapter cause I was DIEING to update but I never had the chance to. I'll start writing chapter 5 probably tomorrow... or today because ish like 12 in the morning. But I think you guys will like this chapter. ;3 There are two Auslly moments. HEHEHEHEHEHEHE... OH! Also, mind voting on the pole I have on my profile? Ish about a new fanficcy.**

**Now,**

_**My Awesome Disclaimer Part 4~**_

**-That Random Mouse and I are chillin in my room while I'm pouring magic fairy rainbow sparkles onto it's body to heal it from the twerking from Some Random Firecat-**

**Me~ You got twerked on like crazy, That Random Mouse.**

**That Random Mouse~ Afggbvnm rthgsf jklof ersdfv. **

**Me~ O...k?**

**-Ross and Laura walk in while making out-**

**Me~ -Fangirls- OMG RAURA IS HAPPENING AAAHHHHH R5, TEEGAN, GET IN HERE!**

**-Everyone who I told to get in here got in here-**

**Everyone~ ISH RAURA OMG I LOVE THIS ER'BODY RECOARD DIS AWESOMENESS AND PUT IT ON YOUTUBE!**

**-Ross and Laura stopped making out-**

**Ross~ Heh... Sup... guys?**

**Me~ AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH RAURA! -Grabs Ross and Laura and slams their heads together- BOOM!  
-Ross and Laura fall to the flow-**

**Everyone including ****That ****Random Mouse~ NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!**

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**Previously, on Trapped In School,**_

"We need to find some food tomorrow," I said once I was comfortable. "we can't just walk around school starving to death."

I heard Austin shift on the couch he was on to as he tried to get comfortable. "I know." He said, his voice laced with sleepiness. "Imagine how afraid your parents are right now."

I groaned in annoyance. "I know. And my phone is dead, so I can't contact them. What about your parents? How about them?"

He was silent for a few second before he answered in a dark voice, "Don't ask about them."

"Ok..." I said, dragging out the word. "Let's go to sleep now." I said, shifting once more before closing my eyes.

_Hey, song lyrics! _I thought, rethinking what I said.

_And every time I close my eyes, _

_I see my name is shining lights. _

"Mk." He replied with sleepiness in his voice.

"Goodnight!" I said cheerily.

Austin just hummed in reply before drifting off into sleep.

_This has been a messed up day. _

I thought with a sigh.

_Why didn't Austin want me to ask about his parents? Maybe their dead... or something._

_But whatever. It's not my business._

With that final thought, I felt my eyelids become heavy and I was soon fast asleep, not looking forward to the following day.

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

"Austin!" I said, stretching out the 'A' and 'I'.

So, as you all probably know, right now, I'm looking at a sleeping Austin, who I have slapped many times, but wouldn't wake up.

Starting to get annoyed, I started shoving his sleeping form against the grey wall, but all he did was shift slightly.

I sighed in annoyance and sat down on the couch Austin was sleeping on.

"Get. Up." I said, shaking him with each word.

Remembering his wound, I quickly stopped shaking him and just continued to talk, "Austin, please get up. We need to check this place out." But of course, he wouldn't budge.

Suddenly, I felt him move, causing me to stand up and rest my arms on the couch, "Austin, you awake?"

Austin only grunted, wrapped his hand around my arm, and pulled me down onto the couch, my back only centimeters away from his built but warm-and shirtless-chest.

I let out a small gasp of surprise when I felt him wrap his strong arms around my petite waist, pulling and bringing me up against him.

"Austin, let go of me." I whispered quietly while trying to get out of his grasp.

The only thing he did was pull me closer to him-if that's even possible-and nuzzle his face in my hair, while mumbling what sounded like my name.

_What the h*ll is he doing? _I thought while he tightened his hold on my waist.

I, once again, tried to get out from his arms, but failed.

"Ally, quit moving around and stay still." I heard him whine. I giggled slightly from the drowsy-ness of his voice, and tried to get off the couch. Again.

Austin made a whining noise and pulled me back and turned around, making me caged in between his chest and the back of the couch.

His breathing slowed and got deeper, signaling that he was asleep once again.

I sighed, relaxing against his body.

_Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to sleep just a bit more... _

* * *

_**Austin's POV**_

I woke up to feeling another body against mine.

Looking down slightly, I saw that the body belonged to Ally, the girl who randomly stalked me my first day at Marino High, trying to get out of my grip on her petite waist.

Instead, I, for some reason, gripped her tighter and pulled her closer so that her back was pressed against my bare chest.

I nuzzled my face into her soft ombre hair while mumbling her name drowsily, "Ally..."

_Her hair smells like strawberries and lavender..._

Ally stopped moving for a few seconds before trying to get out of my hold once again.

I pulled her closer-if that's possible-again while running my fingers through her soft hair. "Ally, quit moving around and stay still." I wined.

She giggled slightly, before trying to get off the couch once again.

_I don't think so. _I thought, pulling her back and turning around so that she was caged in between me and the back of the couch.

I smirked drowsily before drifting back off to sleep.

* * *

"Austin, you can let go of me now. We have go get up." A voice said.

Pulling who I knew was Ally closer to me, I felt her turn around to face me.

"I don't wanna." I muttered into her hair.

Ally sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "Austin, you don't know what you're doing, do you?"

Finally wide awake, I realized what I had done the night before, and that Ally- _Ally_- was SLEEPING with me. Not that kind of sleeping. Not the dirty sleeping. No. No thank you. Just asleep.

I let out a loud, high pitched scream before pushing Ally away from me, causing me so land on the floor. "Ow." I said, standing up.

When I looked at Ally, she was sitting up on the couch while glaring at me.

"Oops?" I chuckled nervously, grabbing my shirt and slipping it over my awesomeness, then slipped the jacket over that. "None of this EVER happened. Got it?" I growled, back to my normal self.

"_You _are you one who did it in the first place." Ally shot back, standing up and putting on her own jacket.

She sat back down on the couch she was sleeping on before she was sleeping with me and pulled on her worn out converse and tied her hair up in a messy ponytail.

"So, now what?" She asked, leaning back on the couch.

I shrugged, sitting down on the other couch and pulling my black converse on, wincing slightly from the wound I had.

Awkward silence enclosed us for a while before I decided to talk, "Maybe we should check out the rest of the school?"

"Well duh." Ally said, standing up and walking towards the library doors. "Well are you coming or what?" She asked.

"Oh, yeah." I said, walking over to her and pushing one of the double doors open. "Ok, I think we should find the cafeteria first incase we get hungry. Which we will. Cause we'll be stuck here for the next two weeks."

"No, I thought we just locked ourselves in a haunted school." Ally said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And I thought I was the rude one."

We spent the next few minutes scoping out the cafeteria, trying to find any food.

"ALLY!" I screamed from one of the food locker thingys.

"What!?" She yelled back.

I looked down at the box which had my favorite word written on it. "I found the best food ever!"

In what felt like two seconds, Ally was next to me. "YOU FOUND PICKLES?!" She screamed, looking in the box. "Oh... pancakes. Aw man."

I rolled my eyes and tore open the box that was labeled 'pancakes'. "Who likes pickles?" I thought out loud, staring at the bags of pancakes in front of me.

"Ok, we found the food now let's go look at the rest of the school." She muttered in annoyance.

I sighed, standing up from the pancakes. "Fine." I muttered, walking out of the cafeteria. "We should check out the gym," I said, then stopped moving. "Uh, where is the gym again?"

Rolling her eyes, Ally walked off in the direction of the gym. "You are really bad at memorizing stuff, aren't you?" She asked.

"Whatever." I muttered as we walked.

As soon as I entered the gym, the lights flickered off then on. _Ok then. _I thought, walking across the gym.

Once I was on the other side of the gym, I saw a door in the left corner. "What's in there?" I asked myself, walking towards the door.

When I opened it, I found myself face to face with... the indoor pool?! Awesome! "That. Is. F*cking. Awesome." I thought outloud.

* * *

_**Ally's POV**_

_Splash!_

"What is that guy doing now?" I said, referring to Austin.

I sped walked over to the other side of the gym where the indoor pool for water sports were held.

When I opened the door, I saw Austin-shirtless and jeanless-in the pool. Eww. Ok, so maybe it's not so eww, but that's not the point. "Austin, what are you doing? You're going to ruin the padding I put on your cut! Get out!"

Austin smirked as he continued floating carelessly in the pool. "Whatever. You can just fix me up, you're like a professional doctor." He stated, twisting around and diving under water again.

_Boys. _Walking closer to the pool, I sat down near it and waited for Austin to come up.

"You done now?" I asked once he was up from the water.

He shook his head and started to walk closer to me.

"Austin... what are you doing...?" I said cautiously, standing up and backing away from the blonde boy.

Smirking again, Austin pushed himself out of the pool and began walking towards me, an evil glint in his eyes. "Nothing..."

Before I knew what was happening, I was thrown over Austin's shoulder and being thrown in the pool.

"Hey! What was that for-" I scolded once I swam to the top of the water, only to stop because I was VERY close to Austin.

He was still smirking as he walked closer to me, resulting in me backing up until I was up against the pool wall. "W-what are you doing?" I stuttered when he was nearly pressed against me.

Austin only came closer to that our chests were pressed up against each other, but didn't say anything back.

"Austin..." I said quietly, my breathing shaking slightly and my legs feeling like jello.

He leaned over to my ear so that the his lips were brushing my earlobe. "Hi." He whispered before chuckling and swimming away.

"Austin, what was- never mind." I started, only to cut myself of, knowing that he wouldn't tell me why he had just teased me.

I remembered that I was mad at him, and turned around to pull myself out of the pool. "Austin, you just ruined my clothes! I don't have anything else to w-"

There is it.

Right behind Austin.

"Austin... l-look behind you..." I said, not taking my eyes off of the human like figure with a cat tail and dragon wings, just as the article I read had described it. Only this time, it was carrying a really big knife.

Eyes filled with confusion, Austin turned around, and the ghost thing disappeared before he could see it. "What? What is it?"

My eyes were still glued to where the ghost thing was at. "I-I saw it. That ghost thing."

"What, the Shayam thing?" Austin asked, his voice becoming slightly uneasy.

I nodded, finally forcing my faze away from the spot behind Austin. "It was behind you, and it had a really big knife. I think it was a machete..."

Eyes wide, Austin rushed over to the other side of the pool, opposite of where the Shayam was at. "That's creepy. Maybe there's a closet or something with hidden weapons? It would be reasonable considering that Adventura**(1) **is the most haunted city in Miami."

I shrugged, ringing out the bottom of my black and red shirt. "I don't know. I guess we could try. But I'm freezing now, thanks to you. So that'll half to wait 'till I'm try and stuff."

"Why don't you just wear my jacket and carry your wet one?" Austin suggested, picking up his black leather jacket from the right corner of the room and throwing it over to me.

Catching it easily, I looked un-surely at Austin before looking back down at the jacket. "Are you sure? Wouldn't you get cold if I wore it?"

Austin shook his head before walking over to his now blood-free shirt and jeans and pulling them on.

He walked to the door leading back over to the gym. "No, I won't. Just wear it, Dawson." He ordered before opening the door and walking out, leaving me in the indoor pool with his jacket in my hands.

I rung out my shirt more, trying to get it as dry as possible, before putting on the leather jacket and instantly warming up. _Hmm. Smells like him. _I thought, smiling at the summer breezy smell on the jacket.

I rushed around the large pool and swung open the door slowly before walking out and closing the door quietly. "Thanks." I said once I was walking with Austin out of the gym.

"No problem. I was getting hot in that anyway." He said back, not glancing down at me.

I cocked my head to the side, looking back up at him. "Uh, you weren't wearing it. You were in the pool."

"Shut up." He growled before walking ahead.

The image of the Shayam came back into my head, causing me to shiver from the sight of the ghost holding up a machete and glaring at me.

"Hey, Dawson, you coming?" A voice called to me.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I saw that I was standing in one place instead of walking with Austin to hopefully find a bunch of weapons. "Sorry." I muttered before catching up to him again.

_I just hope we can find that weapons closet._

* * *

**(1) A real city in Miami, I don't own it**

**A/N~ Soooo? How did you like the chapter? Do you think I did good with the Auslly parts? Oh, also, how do you like how I made Austin act? He's gonna be a mean tease kind of person. HEHEHE... So that'll be how he acts from now on, and he'll call Ally 'Dawson' a lot, to. :3 Okie well das it. NOW FOR THE DISCLAIMERRR!**

**_My Awesome Disclaimer Part 4 (Continued)_**

**-Ross and Laura get saved-**

**The End.**

**(Sorry about the sudden ending, something just happened and I'm not in a very great mood anymore... I'll probably update in a few days.)**

**PEACE!**

**~AusllyGirl123**


End file.
